The Memories of Beatrix
by Zidane Tribal
Summary: My first single character fic. with Beatrix.She meets a child that brings her back memories of her child hood memories.


The Memories Of Beatrix  
By Hinobuo Sakachi  
  
  
Prelude: Hello again, I'm Hinobuo Sakachi and this will be my first singles fic. I decided on a Beatrix fic. because mainly she has a lot of things to be asked about. I hope you enjoy this.  
  
  
Story  
  
It was a rainy day in Alexandria, the streets were soaking wet from the raindrops and as I sat by the window watching the rainfall onto the ground. Umbrellas were opened like flowers blooming. Steiner is on a mission down in the Forgotten Continent and Queen Garnet and King Zidane were off at Lindblum for their little date Tee-hee.  
"Sigh everyone is gone, what am I to do" I said to myself. "I guess I could go out for a little walk around the city." I grabbed my umbrella and walked off into the city.  
  
I walked around the city in the rain. It still always looks as cheerful with or without rain. I walked down passed the Memorial Square and walked towards the gate until I heard something crying. I looked around trying to see were it was coming from when I heard it coming from a small alley. I walked into the alley, moments later I found a little boy sitting on the soaked ground crying in tears. I didn't know why he was crying and that's when I decided to ask. "What's the matter little child?" I asked. "...I..I..I don't know" he said. I couldn't believe why he answered like that. I thought he would say, I'm so cold lady. " Aren't you cold?" I asked. "….I…I don't know" he replied. Somehow I could feel this child's pain as if he lost something dear to him. "Did you lose something?" I asked again. "N..N.No!" he replied. Somehow this all looked so familiar as if I was ended up like this child. "How old are you?" I asked. I felt curious just to ask him that. "..I..I don't know" he replied again. Somehow I couldn't believe a child would forget their own age. I kneeled down next to him and held my umbrella over our heads. The water was so cold on my knee. It felt like it was below 0 Degrees. "Why are you out here little one?" I began to ask questions about why he's here. Sniff ".I....I've never been called that before." he replied. I smiled at him. "Well you are little." I looked at his face, his eyes were so sad they almost looked like Vivi's eyes. They were so sad that it made me want to cry too. Soon I realized why this scene looked so familiar.  
  
20 Years Ago  
  
It was 20 years ago on that same day were it was raining. I sat in alleyway all alone with no one. I was left that way...because my parents didn't like me for what I wanted to be. I wanted to be a knight but they wanted me to take it easy because I was a snobbish noble. I didn't care if I were a noble or not. Whenever I come home from school I always run to the backyard and grab a long stick and pretend it was a sword. My mother would always take it away from me, and my father would force me to focus on schoolwork. I'd always finish my homework and then start practicing sword maneuvers with another stick. During the middle of the night I woke up from my bed and walked to get a little water for myself when I overheard my parents talking about something, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. The next day I was running home from school and I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw it. I was trying to open the door, but it wouldn't even budge open. I ran around to the back door and it wouldn't open either. I looked through a window and nothing was inside. Everything was gone. My toys, my bed, my furniture, my mother and father. Everything. I looked for them all over Treno and never found them. Somehow I found my way to Alexandria and sat down in a alleyway and it was raining so hard, it was beginning to ruin my red skirt dress. I sat there crying and no one would even care to help me at all. Then, that's when he came. The man that took out my right eye. For moment I thought he would help me, but it ended up in tragedy.  
  
"Are you here to help me mister?" I asked bursting with joy. "Why yes little girl, I am." He replied. "YAY! Can you find my mommy and daddy!" I said. "Well I'm not going to help you that way." He said with a angry tone. "But I thought you were gonna help me?" I asked. "Oh I will" he replied. Then he pulled out a dagger and held it against my neck. "Give me your money you little runt." he said. "AAAHHHH, lemmie go, LEMMIE GO!" I screamed. No one heard me and there was nothing I could do. I had no money on me. "I don't have anything I swear I don't have anything!" I said with terror. "You're lying, give me all your money. NOW!" he yelled. I didn't know what to do. Soon he dropped me onto the ground. "OW...MEANIE!" I yelled. "Your gonna regret those words little girl" he said. Soon he lifted the dagger above his head and thrusts it towards my face and all of a sudden, I blacked out and never knew what happened. Until I woke up in the infirmary room of the Alexandria Castle. My right eye felt weird, and there was a soldier in front of me. "Hey, you ok little girl?" she said. "Huh? Were am I?" I replied. "Your in the infirmary room in the Alexandria Castle" she said. "Why do I feel so weird?" I asked. "....How should I put it this way your right eye is gone." She said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Well, your eye is damaged and all you have is your left eye left, you can only see from your left eye I'm afraid." She said. "Can I see it?" I asked curiously. "Well...I rather say your shouldn't" she replied. "Why not?" I asked. "Well..." I interrupt her. "I WANNA SEE MYSELF NOW!" I demanded. I felt like I was ordering a soldier. I couldn't believe a child was ordering a soldier. The soldier grabbed a small mirror and handed it to me. "Thank you." I said. Then, I couldn't believe what I saw. I held the mirror up to my face and saw a hideous hole were my eye was and there was a huge dagger cuts all over my right eye. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!" I screamed in terror and dropped the mirror. I couldn't believe what happened to me. I covered my face and cried. "I told you, you should've listened." The soldier said. And after that, I decided to become a soldier of the Alexandrian Army. The same soldier that took care of me in the infirmary decided to teach me every sword maneuver to become a great soldier. I felt as if she were my mother. She cared for me, she loved me, and she even taught me everything about soldiers. Every night I would always ask her to tell me a story and she would. Months later, it was my birthday. She bought me something that I would always cherish. "Here you go Beatrix." She said handing me a small present. "Thank you mommy!" I said with joy. I opened up the box and inside was a eye patch. "It's for hiding that little scare on your right eye." She said. "Thank you mommy!" I replied with happiness on my face. I had a hard time putting on the eye patch but she helped me out and put it on me right. "This is the best gift I ever got, thank you mommy!" I said. I kissed her and looked at myself in a mirror. "You look adorable Beatrix!" she said. "Thanks mommy!" I replied. After that day, I still wear the same eye patch I wore when I was a young child. Then that's when I lost her. During the 8th Lindblum War, she was called out to the line of duty. After 2 long months, the war was over and I waited for her. But she never came back. Several of her soldier friends told me she was KIA. I had no idea what KIA stands for but soon I found out. It was Killed In Action. I was crying like I nevered cried before. I lost my mother. Who did everything for me. But I'll never forget her name, the one who raised me as I was her own daughter and her name...was Rose. After 15 years of being in the army. I never forgot her name and I've honored her by becoming the world's greatest General of Alexandria. And I never will forget her.  
  
Present  
  
After dozens of questions. The boy still hasn't answered my questions the way I would expect him to. He wouldn't even look at me. And then what I saw.....was something I couldn't believe...the man, who took my eye out came back. "Well well well what have we here?" he said. I couldn't believe it was him again. I know what he's ready to do, but this time I was ready. The boy saw him and was scared to death. He grabbed onto my left leg and held it tightly. I wanted him to get off but I wouldn't be helping him. So I let him held on to my leg. "It'll be ok, I promise." I whispered to him. "But he's scary." He said. "Shut up both of you!" he said. "I get a two for one special." He said again. Then he took out....the dagger. The same dagger that took out my eye. "Now I have the advantage" He said. I had my trusted Save The Queen with my, but I didn't want the boy to get hurt during our fight. Then that's when he found out who I was. "Wait a minute....it's you, your that little girl I took your eye out!" he said. "HA! So we meet again!" he said. "Why are you terrorizing my son!" I said. I couldn't believe what I said to him. I called the boy my son. But how can I let him end up like this. Sitting in a alleyway being soaked in the rain, being hungry, cold, not being cared, and most of all.....not being loved. "Your son? HA! This makes things better than, I'll do exactly what I did to you and that's ripping out his eye!" he said. "You'll never get to him unless you get pass me!" I said. I had an idea to make sure the boy would be safe. A soldier once taught me about pretending to be knocked out and or dead, and to always have a small weapon in certain parts of your body. "I dare you to do your best to get pass me!" I said. "Oh alright I will" he said. He punched me in the face and I fell back deciding to put my plan into action. I opened my eye just a little bit to see without making sure he won't see me open my eye. I heard the body crying for me. "Please wake up, please wake up I beg of you PLEASE!" he said. He began pushing on me trying to get me up, but I couldn't. I saw the man starting to walk towards the boy. "Heh, she was too easy, now I'm gonna get you boy!" he said. He began walking towards the boy and the boy started to step back away from me. "Now your going to suffer the same thing your mother had to suffer." He said. "Leave me alone" the boy said. When the man passed me I began reaching down my foot reaching for something. Soon I grabbed out a dagger and pulled it out of my foot and got up. "Now your gonna lose that precious eye!" He said. After I got up and sneaked up behind him and stabbed him in the back of his neck. "GAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" he yelled as he began to stagger down. Soon he died. "Is...he....dead?" the scared boy asked. "Yes he is, you'll be fine" I replied to him. I pull the dagger out of the man's neck and put it back in my foot. The boy ran to me and hugged me. I hugged him back. "Why did you say I was your son?" he asked. "Well, you see....I...I...I don't want you to suffer like this" I told him. "But...I can't go home with strangers." He said. "I want to tell you this, before you find out for yourself, your parents...abandoned you." I sadly told him. "Sniff they did?" he said. "I'm afraid so." I had to tell him...I went through the exact same thing he went through. It's as if we were destined to meet each other like this. I will be his mother, just like how Rose did for me. "I'll be your mother, and you'll have a father too, and we'll take better care of you." I said. "Sniff...Really?" he asked. "I promise." I replied with joy. "YAY!" he yelled with joy. "Do you want me to give you a new name?" I asked. "Yeah!" he said. I had to think of a good name for him. Just by looking at him, the only thing that makes me want to cry, is his eyes. They look so sad, as sad as a puppy. Even when he smiles he still looks sad. I've never thought I'd see a person like this. But now I know what to name him. "Your name will be Brandon." I said. "I like that name" Brandon said with joy. "Do you wanna go home?" I ask. "Yes mommy....I do wanna go home" He said. Moments later the rain stopped but the clouds were still in the sky. I closed my umbrella and hanged it on my belt. I picked up Brandon and held him while he held his arms around my neck.   
  
I carried him back to my room in the castle and laid him down on the bed. "There you go, are you comfy?" I asked. "Yes mommy." He said. I knew he would love to be back inside in doors. "Are you still cold?" I asked. "Yes...I'm still cold" he said. "Why don't I warm up the room just for you." I went to the fireplace and lit up a match, then I threw the match in and the fire started burning. It began to warm up a bit. "Thanks mommy." Brandon said. "Your welcome dear" I replied. It was almost 9 o'clock at night and I was sitting by the window looking at myself through the reflection. I shifted my attention to Brandon who began sleeping. I walked over to him and covered him with the covers. I kissed him on the forehead. "Good night Brandon." I said. He didn't hear me, but I know he listened.  
  
The next day, I was on my day off and Brandon was off in the castle. I talked to the soldiers to make sure he was safe. I was watering a rose in a vase that I kept for a very long time, then something pulled my skirt. I turned around and it was Brandon, he had both of his hands behind his back, it was as if he was hiding something from me. "Hi Mommy!" He said with joy. "Hi Brandon, what are you hiding from me?" I asked. "Oh, it's...something." He replied. "Are you hiding something from mommy?" I asked. "No it's something I thought you might love." He said. He pulled his left arm in front of him self then his right revealing 3 beautiful red roses. I couldn't believe it, they were so beautiful. "Brandon....they're....they're...they're beautiful." I said. I grabbed the roses from him and held on to them. "I thought you might love them, so I picked them from you." He said. "Oh Brandon...I do love them." I replied. He was so happy when I said I loved them, he swung his arms around my waist and hugged me. I kneeled down and hugged him back. I realized that the 3 roses Brandon gave me, represented 3 things I love in life. And they were my mother Rose, my husband Steiner, and the one I love the most...my son Brandon....  
  
THE END!  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: I don't know what to say about my first single character fic. I worked a bit hard on it and I think maybe it paid off. I had a long time thinking about what single character fic. to work on and Beatrix would be my first single character fic. Well that's about it I hope you had a fun time reading this.   



End file.
